


We've Waited Long Enough

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The walk back to the Normandy is too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _“Meet me in the cargo bay later?”_

They couldn't exactly walk away from Apollo’s Café holding hands, though Shepard imagined anyone could read affection for each other shining off their faces. Their relationship was still considered unprofessional, fraternizing with someone under her command, not to mention they held the title of the only two human Spectres. Being reprimanded by the Admirals remained on the table, though she knew they worried more about the war than the relationships involving those fighting it.

Shepard let her hand brush up against the backside of Kaidan's, wishing, not for the first time, that they existed as a normal couple. They didn’t look at each other as it happened, but small smiles spread on their lips. Warmth radiated from their hands throughout her body, and she wondered, “Is this happiness?”

The elevator doors out of the Presidium whooshed open before them. They matched steps as they entered, and when no one followed them in, the elevator shut. They were truly alone at last. Kaidan pressed the button for the Dock, and stepped back. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her body to him. His free hand tilted her mouth up to his. She parted her lips, flicking her tongue out to taste him for the first time in a long three years. He tasted like bad beer and overcooked steak, but she reveled in it, the familiarity of him a comforting presence.

She nudged her hands under the tuck of his shirt, sweeping her fingertips across the hard muscle of his stomach. They backed into the wall just as the elevator came to a stop. Breathless, they jumped apart, Shepard smoothing out her shirt and Kaidan tucking his back in. In their luck, no one waited outside, allowing them a few minutes to let the heat fade from their cheeks. Shepard grinned and thumbed toward where the Normandy sat parked. “Meet me in the cargo bay later?”

He snapped to attention and saluted. “Aye aye, ma’am.”

As they began their long stretch back to the ship, Shepard hooked her pinkie with his.


End file.
